Marco polo
by hikaru shidou
Summary: I'm not a very good writer. ::cringes in fear::don't hurt me please. This is very wierd


disclaimer: I don't own rayearth I wish I did but I don't  
  
  
  
  
Lantis and Hikaru are sitting at the pool in cephiro.   
"Love you," Lantis said softly as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you, too," Hikaru said softly, staring into his dark blue eyes, "and here I thought I would have to go swimming alone again."  
"Hikaru, you can always ask me for anything, I will always be here for you."  
" Would you like to race?" asked Hikaru.  
" Sure but I must warn you I am fast." said lantis with a smile.  
" So am I" said Hikaru.  
" Then lets go." both of them go into racing stances.  
" 1,2,3, go" Both were off. Lantis was ahead But Hikaru was slowly gaining on him.  
" whoa he is fast" Hikaru thought as she came 1 inch ahead of him  
" She is fast and cute too" he thought to himself. They where halfway across the pool when Hikaru started to get tired. " No way am I losing it?" she thought to herself as she pushed on. It was now neck and neck. Lantis no Hikaru no Lantis. Lantis won by 1 inch. Hikaru grabbed the side of the pool for support to breath. " Wow you are fast." She said panting  
" Are you okay??" asked lantis with concern. " OF course" said Hikaru with a smile as she pushed of the wall and did a flip. Lantis swam up to her picked her up by the waste and threw her. " WEE this is fun " she cried as she hit the water with a splash. She swam back with a smile on her face and lantis giggled as he picked her up again and threw her. " hey what was that for?" she asked jokingly, as she splashed him lightly. " Because I love you" he said as he splashed her back. " I love you to." she said as she splashed him again. Both of them got into a splash fight. Umi, Fuu, Ferio, and ascot walked into see them fighting. " Here look umi Lantis is actually smiling" said Fuu giggling. " never thought I live to see the day he would actually smile." " Umi didn't you say by the time lantis learns to smile hell would freeze over and the world would end?" " Ascot shush." They walked over. Hikaru noticed them when lantis splashed her. " Hi Guys thought you weren't coming." she said as she splashed Lantis again. Lantis splashed a BIg splash back at her. So big it covered her. Taking it to her advantage she swam under water and out of sight. " where she go" asked Lantis. Just as he turned around he found hikaru. " there you are." he said lovingly. " Hey Hikaru Lantis want to play marko polo?"  
" Sure" cried Hikaru with enthusiasm as usually. " MArco polo??" ASked lantis ascot, ferio in unison confused. " Hikaru why don't we demonstrate and Fuu explain. " suggested Umi. " Good Idea. But I'm not it." said Hikaru. " FIne I'll be it." said umi taking a deep breath. " okay let me explain one person is chosen to be it. That would be Umi. " Umi sticks her hand out of the water and counts to five." the person who is it goes under water and counts to five. Keeping their eyes shut 'IT' comes up." says Fuu. " MARCO" cried Umi. " The Person who is 'it' cries Marco. THe other people respond Polo." " POLO" cried Hikaru swimming closer to Umi. " Using your since of hearing ' it' Has to try to catch someone. " Umi swims after Hikaru. Hikaru tries to dodge Umi but she is to fast. " Your it." cries Umi. " oh man" Hikaru says. "GEt the game??" asks Fuu. " yeah" says ferio. " Yes" says ascot. " Yep" says Lantis. " Hikaru your it." Cries Umi. " What!!!!!!!! Fine" HIkaru takes a deep breath goes under water and sticks her hand up. " everyone spread out." calls umi. HIkaru comes up. " First of all no fish out of water UMI " Umi jumps back in the water. " How she know she was out of the water?" asked ferio." Because Umi always does that to Hikaru" replies Fuu. " MARCO" Calls Hikaru. " POlO " everyone calls. Hikaru focus on Fuu's voice and swims over that direction. Fuu moves out of the way. " Marco" calls Hikaru " Polo" everyone responds. Hikaru focuses on Umi's voice. Umi didn't see Hikaru coming cause she was admiring ascot. " Got you. ONE TWO THREE YOUR MY MAN" hikaru screamed. " DAMN" Umi screamed. " Before I start HIKARU FUU NO BLACK MAGIC OR COMPUTER ERASERS" Umi screamed. Lantis swims up to Hikaru " You now black magic???" he asked concerned " NO " said hikaru giggling . "its a term used so that we can't pull any tricks." " Oh Yeah NO CHAINS EITHER" calls Umi. " WRONG GAME UMI" shouted Hikaru. Umi swam Up for Hikaru but Hikaru moved and Umi got Lantis instead. " Lantis your it." called Umi. Lantis did as Hikaru and Umi did. " UM Marco" Lantis called out. " Polo" everyone said. How am I supposed to distingue the different voices ?/ He wondered. Hikaru noticed He Didn't move. " Polo" Hikaru cried to get Lantis to move toward her. HEHEHE I GOT HIM Hikaru thought to herself. Hikaru moved and Lantis grabbed the wall. Opening his eyes He saw hikaru 10 inches away. " Your not supposed to open your eyes. no you have to start over. " said Hikaru swimming closer. The game went on for hours. ____________ ( now at the dinner table) " CLef where are Hikaru umi and Fuu?" asked Presea. " WHere Is ascot and ferio?" asked Caldina " Where is lantis?" asked Lafarga. " I don't know " said clef. Clef using his telepathic powers called for Lantis. __ Lantis where are you____ ( back at the pool) Lantis bolts straight up. ____ I at the pool with hikaru, umi, fuu, ferio and ascot. what's wrong?_______ ____ you are late for dinner. we where worried about all of you_____ responds clef _____ sorry_____ _____ hurry up its time for dinner. ____ " Lantis what's wrong " said hikaru swimming up to him. " Lantis??" she asks worried. " oh that was clef we are late for dinner" he responds snapping out of his daydream state. " Oh my we totally lost track of time" said fuu. everyone goes to the edges of the pool and climbs out. Hikaru climbs out the deep end. " Hikaru hurry up" calls umi. " aahhhhhhh " Hikaru lost her balance and slide in the pool scrapping her knee. " HIkaru are you okay?" asks fuu. "   
Yeah I'm Fine. Could you give me a hand?" responds hikaru not mentioning her knee. Lantis walks over and pulls her out of the water. " Thank you " she says shyly. " your welcome" he said. " Hikaru you knee" says ferio noticing the slight blood drops on her knee. " Its just scratch." said Hikaru. Everyone dries off and goes to dinner. " What where you doing?" asks presea as everyone enters the room. " Hikaru umi and fuu were teaching us an earth game to play. " replies Ascot. " oh and what game was that? " asks caldina. " Marco Polo" replies Ascot. " was lantis playing too?" asked lafarga. " yes " said lantis coming into the room.  
Everyone ate dinner and then went back to the pool and played Marco polo again.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
What was I thinking when I wrote this?? i dunno. I don't own rayearh. I am a musician not a writer so don't hurt me please. I can't spell or anything so I know there are a lot of mistakes. sorry bout that. 


End file.
